1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new method of memory using liquid crystal and also to a new memory device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Memory devices such as devices using magnetic mediums, devices utilizing photomagnetic effect, semiconductor memories, etc. have been well-known. Any of those conventional devices is, however, relatively complicated in construction and troublesome in its manufacturing. Those devices also have disadvantages that they are apt to be influenced by electromagnetic noises.